Cool Edge
|Mini-boss = Titan|Boss = Dark Moray|Poprzedni = *Windmill Isle (PS2/Wii) *Savannah Citadel (PS3/Xbox 360) *Rooftop Run}} – trzeci, lub czwarty, poziom w grze Sonic Unleashed w wersji na PS3/Xbox 360, albo drugi lub trzeci w wersji na PS2/Wii. Położony jest w Holoska. Rozgrywa się pośród wielkich lodowców. Opis (PS3/Xbox 360) Dzień Akt 1 Akt 1 rozpoczyna się od biegu przez wielkie, lodowe pole. Kolejna sekcja jest dwuwymiarowa i składa się z licznych platform. Najbliższa sekcja 3D składa się z ostrych zakrętów, dlatego należy wykonywać Sonic Drift aby z nich nie wypaść. Głównym elementem tej sekcji są sanie. Podczas jazdy gracz może taranować przeciwników, a także wskakiwać na nich. Sekcja 3D z saniami kończy się przejechaniu po grzbiecie wieloryba. W sekcji 2D na saniach należy przeskakiwać ponad przepaściami. Sanie zostają zniszczona pod koniec tego etapu i poziom przechodzi w trójwymiarową sekcję. Gracz biegnie tutaj przez jaskinię, w której z sufitu spadają wielkie sople. W dalszej części gracz może biec po wodzie, wykonując Sonic Boost. Znajdują się tu niewielkie lodowe wysepki. Należy też uważać na lodowe konstrukcje, które niszczą się. Stąd gracz dostaje się na grzbiet kolejnego wieloryba i wskakuje na lodowy klif. Po przejściu przez drzwi na Sonica czeka kolejna sekcja 2D. Można tu wykorzystać Stomp aby zniszczyć niektóre platformy z lodu. Po wyjściu z tej sekcji gracz przebiega przez pętle i drogę z niszczącego się lodu. Następnie wskakuje do kolejnych sań i jedzie w stronę mety. Akt 2 Akt ten składa się głównie z biegu przez wodę. Gracz musi wykorzystać Sonic Boost aby nie utonąć. Sonic przebiega co chwila przez sekcje 3D i 2D. Należy uważać na przeciwników i przeszkody takie jak np. spadające sople lodu albo góry lodowe. Noc Akt 1 Nocny akt rozgrywa się na początku na lodowym wybrzeżu, po czym przechodzi do lodowej jaskini. Na wybrzeżu gracz przemieszcza się po krach na wodzie, natomiast w jaskini większą rolę odrywa wspinanie się po soplach i zsuwanie się po zjeżdżalniach. Po drodze gracz będzie musiał podnosić roboty Egg Flame, aby stopić lodowe drzwi blokujące przejścia. Holoska Adventure Pack DLC Dzień Akt 1-2 Jest to utrudniona wersja aktu 1, zawierająca więcej przeszkód i przeciwników. Akt 2-2 Jest to utrudniona wersja aktu 2, zawierająca więcej przeszkód i przeciwników. Akt 3 Akt 3 toczy się o zachodzie Słońca, na trasie pełnej ostrych zakrętów. Gracz musi często wykonywać Sonic Drift, aby nie wypaść z drogi zbudowanej z lodu. Gracz musi zrobić trzy okrążenia wokół trasy w minutę i dwadzieścia sekund. Akt 4 Akt 4 rozgrywa się w lodowej dolinie. Gracz przemieszcza się między lodowymi platformami w wielkiej sekcji 3D. Po drodze należy znaleźć przycisk, który sprawi że na końcu poziomu pojawi się pierścień mety. Podczas przemierzania platform należy uważać aby nie wpaść do wody, uważać na przeciwników i inne przeszkody. Noc Akt 2 W tym akcie gracz wspina się po górze lodowej. Należy wykorzystywać krawędzie i drążki gimnastyczne. Ważną rolę na tym poziomie odgrywają Egg Flame. Gracz musi skierować ich ogień na pochodnie, które po zapaleniu włączą mechanizm niezbędny do ukończenia poziomu. Pod koniec poziomu gracz będzie musiał pokonać dwie Big Mother. Akt 3 W akcie trzecim gracz ląduje na dnie jaru. Podobnie jak poprzednio należy wykorzystać Egg Flame. Gracz musi skierować ich ogień na pochodnie, które po zapaleniu włączą mechanizm niezbędny do ukończenia poziomu. Sonic musi dostać się na szczyt jaru, omijając przeszkody, pokonując przeciwników i przechodząc po wąskich mostach nad przepaściami. Na końcu gracz musi otworzyć drzwi do mety, umieszczając kamienne klucze na odpowiednich ołtarzach. Opis (PS2/Wii) Dzień Head for the Goal Ring Na początku poziomu gracz zjeżdża na saniach przez śnieżną dolinę. Później wpada do jaskini ukrytej pod lodem. Znajduje się tu kilka ostrych zakrętów. Niektóre platformy przechylają się w prawo lub w lewo. Poziom kończy się w starożytnych ruinach, ukrytych w jaskini. Gather Rings at Top Speed! W tej misji celem gracza jest zebranie 150 pierścieni w ciągu jednej minuty i czterdziestu pięciu sekund. Sonic zaczyna na saniach na powierzchni, po czym wbiega do jaskini. Następnie trzeba dobiec do mety. Don't Break Anything Along the Way! Misja ta rozgrywa się mniej więcej w połowie pierwszego aktu. Gracz musi dobiec do mety, nie niszcząc po drodze żadnych lodowych przeszkód. Misję trzeba ukończyć w ciągu minuty i trzydziestu sekund. Inne misje * 'Time Attack! Race for the Goal! '- dostań się do mety w ciągu 50 sekund. * 'Time Attack! Race for the Goal! '- dostań się do mety w ciągu 30 sekund. Noc Act I: The Aurora Snowfields W akcie pierwszym gracz przemierza lodową dolinę, pełną wąskich przejść. Sonic musi niszczyć po drodze lodowe bariery, pokonywać grupy przeciwników, a także unikać wielkich śnieżnych kul które staczają się po stokach. Act II: The Ice Floe Akt 2 koncentruje się głównie na sekcjach platformowych. Gracz musi skakać po krawędziach, słupach i drążkach gimnastycznych, aby przejść poziom. Znajduje się tu również kilka lodowych jaskiń. Należy uważać aby nie wpaść przy tym do wody. Act III: The Temple of Ice Akt 3 rozgrywa się w starożytnej świątyni w lodowej jaskini. Znajduje się tu wiele pułapek, jak kolce albo lodowe gejzery. Na początku gracz będzie musiał przejść przez korytarz z kolcami, a następnie jego zadaniem będzie wspinaczka na szczyt świątyni. Dalsza część poziomu to korytarze świątyni, pełne przeciwników i pułapek. Blisko końca poziomu gracz będzie musiał pokonać grupę przeciwników, wśród których znajduje się dwóch Titanów. Inne misje * 'Battle Royale! Take on all comers! '- pokonaj 40 przeciwników w ciągu 4 minut. * 'Break nothing en route to the goal! '- dostań się do mety w ciągu 3 minut. Po drodze nie możesz zniszczyć żadnych przeszkód. Boss Bossem poziomu jest mroczny węgorz, sługa Dark Gai - Dark Moray. Jest przytwierdzony do podestu na środku areny. Gracz musi znaleźć sposób na zlikwidowanie bariery otaczającej podest, aby dostać się do bossa. Dark Moray posiada zdolność plucia lodem, co pozwala mu strzelać kulami lodu albo zamrażać gracza swoich oddechem. Posiada również elastyczne ciało, na tyle silne aby miażdżyć wrogów. Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * Muzyka z dziennego aktu Cool Edge przypomina utwór The Inlet ''z poziomu Wave Ocean w grze [[Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)]]. * W wersji na PS3/Xbox 360 Cool Edge jest pierwszym poziomem w Sonic Unleashed, w którym Sonic biega po wodzie. * Na nocnych poziomach Cool Edge w tle można zaobserwować zorzę polarną. Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Unleashed Kategoria:Tematyka zimowa